


He Deserves Forever

by tnh1722



Series: The Blessed Lightwood-Bane Family [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec can talk to the Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmodeus is a jerk, BAMF Alec Lightwood, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Alec Lightwood, Winged Alec Lightwood, Winged Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec disappears from the middle of the loft with no explanation. Asmodeus thinks he will get what he wants that way, however, someone forgot to mention that he basically kidnapped an angel. In an attempt to reclaim his son, he somehow becomes a good father with the help of his heavenly son-in-law. However, an announced trip to Edom can never come without consequences, even for an angel who is at the hands of his Prince of Hell father-in-law.





	He Deserves Forever

The whole family is over for Sunday dinner. Maryse is planning a shopping trip with Magnus, Isabelle, Clary, and Emma. Simon and Max are driving Jace crazy with a discussion about the best Marvel movie. Alec is in the kitchen preparing dinner, somehow he had become the best cook out of anyone to the family's surprise. Rafael was setting the table while making conversation with his dad about what to buy Emma for her birthday. Just as Rafael looked up awaiting Alec's answer to his question, the pan in his father's hand suddenly dropped to the floor as Alec's figure disappeared in red smoke and black ash. 

Magnus' head snapped up at the sound of the pan clang against the kitchen floor and his older son screaming. "Dad! DAD!" Magnus and Jace both flew out of their chairs sprinting for the kitchen, the rest of their family hot on their heels. Rafael was kneeling on the ground with black ash in his hands, tears running down his face. 

"Rafe! What's wrong?! Jace was knelt next to his nephew taking him in his arms. Magnus had stopped still once he rounded the corner. 

"Where is he, Rafael? Where's dad?" Magnus was mumbling, his hands began to shake. Max came up beside him and clung to his side, tears slipping down the young warlock's face. The entire family was speechless, terrified that the family's leader is now missing. Any of them would admit that Alec is their integral piece, the one who holds them all together, the one they all needed. 

Rafael let the black ash run through his fingers and wiped his tears away with the back of his hands. "He..h-he disappeared. We were talking and he just disappeared. There was red smoke and then..then h-he was...gone..." Rafael pushed out as the sobs came back. Jace held him tighter as the blonde looked up to his brother's husband. Fresh tears fell from Magnus' eyes and he held Max closer. The whole family staying silent to process what just happened. 

\---

Alec woke slowly, coughing what seemed like dust out of his lungs. He tried to bring his hand up to rub his eyes, but his arms were pulled back by a set of chains. He blinked his eyes open and called out for Magnus realizing he was in some sort of cell. Suddenly a deep voice startled him from his confusion. 

"Ah, good, you're awake. How are you feeling, Nephilim?" 

Alec cringed, the voice seemingly getting closer. "I'd be better if I wasn't here against my will. It is incredibly rude to take a man from his home without asking." he called back. 

"Ah, quite the mouth on you. I wonder why Magnus puts up with that," the voice cut back at Alec. 

A small gasp came from Alec, "Asmodeus?" 

"Brawn and brains, maybe my son does have good taste."

"Don't you fucking call him that! He is not your son, no father treats their child like you have." Something struck Alec's face drawing blood from his lip. 

"Spare me your lectures in parenthood, filthy shadowhunter! You took my son from me, I nearly had him back! A few more lonely decades and he would have returned to his home, but-"

"THIS IS NOT HIS HOME!" Another smack against Alec's face, immediately creating a black eye. A sudden twinge at his back brought a familiar feeling. He cursed under his breath at himself, he couldn't reveal his wings to Asmodeus. Another strike met his face causing a laceration to open above his eyebrow slowly trickling blood down the side of his face. His shoulders curled back as he fought his wings to stay concealed. 

"Magnus belongs here, ruling over Edom with me!" the greater demon's voice cracked through the air as another hit landed on Alec, a whip lashing his back this time bringing down his last defense. 

His wings started to push through painfully as groans escaped his lips. "No...no, he would never come back here. He may be from here, but he doesn't belong here...ahh..." 

"HE DOES! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME YOU DIRTY-" Asmodeus' voice cut short when he saw Alec's wings push through filling the room, "...a-angel..."

"Fuck," Alec whispered under his breath. He looked up to the shocked look on Asmodeus' face to see it change to something devious. "No, I'm not an angel. I'm one of the Blessed, Raziel's guardians."

"Well, well, your trip just got much more interesting, Alexander Lightwood."

\---

Magnus was rushing around his study with a sample of the ash in his hand and yelling out orders for his family. He didn't have time to worry or cry, he needed to take charge and find his husband. "Max, go get one of Dad's suit coats or sweaters-wait, no, get his gold cuff links off our dresser. Rafe, go find Dad's stele to open his lock box behind his desk and get me the book inside. Isabelle, I need you to draw a vile of blood from Jace, the equipment is in the cabinet closest to Alexander's desk. Clary, call Cat, I need her here, tell her to bring Madzie. Simon, Emma, you two go clean up the kitchen and make sure the oven is turned off, Alec hates a mess." Magnus had yelled everything out, confidently at first but losing strength as he went on. By now his hands were shaking and tears were threatening to spill over as everyone flashed into motion doing the things he asked. He looked up to see his mother-in-law staring at him, expecting some sort of instruction, her eyes glassy with tears. "Maryse, come...come g-give me a hug....please."

Maryse rushed to Magnus' side and took him in her arms. The sobs suddenly fell and Maryse held him tighter. "It's okay, Magnus, you'll figure this out. He wouldn't leave us, you know that. Wherever he is, you know he is fighting with his all." 

Magnus was calming down, but his breaths were still rapid. "That is what scares me." 

\---

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Alec screamed out in pain as one of his wings was snapped. Asmodeus had taken his time with the torture, experimenting with his wings. His broken wing now slowly turning black as the greater demon's magic filled it. "Y-you'll never get him...especially if you kill me..."

"Oh my dear angel, I'm not going to kill you. I thought you were smarter than that. I am going to hold you until my brilliant son figures out that you are here and once he does, you shall be my bargaining tool. You return home and Magnus stays here with me, to rule our kingdom side by side." Asmodeus declared as successfully turned both of Alec's wings black with his magic, effectively killing them. Alec's back was bleeding from his wing origins and he couldn't even stand from the beatings. 

Alec spit out a mouthful of blood on Asmodeus' shoes. "He would never stay, I wouldn't let him. I'd kill myself before I'd let him stay here with you." Alec's voice was so deep with rage it even surprised him at that sound of it. 

Asmodeus kicked Alec in the jaw at his response. "Oh, how sweet, you would die for my demon child. It's quite charming really, the whole white knight act. No wonder the angels picked you, so selfless and protective. The quality that will be your demise." Alec was heaving on the ground, no longer able to hold himself up. The pain was taking over and he felt as though he was passing out. He heard footsteps clicking out of the room meaning he was alone again. He began praying to the angels to protect his family and let them at least get closure when he most likely dies here which he now knows is Edom. 

\---

"Okay, add Jace's blood, the parabatai blood will be the closest bond we can get. What physical item do you have?" Catarina said as she stirred the potion in front of her, Magnus, Max, and Madzie all pushing magic into it in turns. The rest of their family looked on in anticipation, waiting to see how this would help them find Alec. 

Rafael handed Cat the golden cuff links that were Magnus' gift to Alec on his 30th birthday which was three months ago. Alec had worn them to work everyday since telling Magnus everyday that he loved them as they were engraved with L on one link and B on the other. "They were a gift for Alexander's birthday, he's worn them everyday since. I think they would carry his deepest physical presence behind his weapons or wedding ring," Magnus explained to Cat hoping they would work. 

"I would agree, but someone should grab one of his weapons just in case," Cat said as she saw Jace quickly exit the room and return less than a minute later with Alec's signature bow. He set in on the desk in front of the warlocks who had continued their process. "Okay, it needs another minute to brew, then it should be ready. Did you have dinner before this happened?" 

"No, Alec was working on dinner when it happened," Izzy answered in a shaking voice. 

Catarina nodded and gave her a sad smile, "Maryse, could you please get Rafael a small snack? He shouldn't take this on an empty stomach." All the heads in the room snapped up besides Magnus'. 

"What?" Rafael asked, "Aunt Cat, why would I take it? What is it going to do?" Izzy instinctively pulled her nephew into her arms to comfort him. 

Magnus answered before Cat could. "You and Dad are connected through your wings, through the angel. Uncle Jace can't feel him through the bond so that means he is in another realm and based on this ash left behind, he is somewhere in hell. With the potion, you can reach for Dad through the angel bond you share and try and locate him. It will feel like you are speaking to the angels, but it will be Dad, hopefully." 

Rafael took the banana his grandmother offered to him and the entire family moved from the study to the living room. Cat handed Rafael the vile and his father and uncle sat beside him on the couch. "Alright, Rafe, I don't know how long you will have and your Dad will have to accept the communication. If he doesn't accept, you'll just hear whatever he is saying in that moment so make sure to listen carefully." Catarina instructed him as Magnus summoned a glass of water to chase the potion with. Rafael nodded and opened the vile. 

"Okay, let's do this, then," Rafael declared trying to calm his family by showing his confidence. He took back the potion, quickly followed it with the water and grabbed Magnus' hand that was offered to him. He quickly felt the shift inside his mind as all other sounds were drowned out and he closed his eyes focusing on finding Alec's voice. 

\---

Asmodeus was back and continuing his torture. Alec was letting out gut-wrenching screams of pain as the greater demon moved his wings in ways they shouldn't move. He couldn't even form words as he was in so much pain. He felt his brain get clouded and like he was slipping away from the room in front of him. This is it, he thought, I'm dying. He heard a voice calling out for him like it was miles away. 

"...Dad....please, Dad....we need you....where...are...you..." The voice came in whispers, floating through his head. He thought he was losing his mind from the pain, his screams continuing even though he couldn't even feel himself yelling anymore. "...Dad..." Is that Rafael? They got Rafael, no, not his son. 

"NOT MY SON, YOU DEMON! TAKE MY LIFE, BUT DON'T HURT MY FAMILY!" He screamed out at Asmodeus who had a confused look on his face. The greater demon pulled back and stared at him. 

"My, my, Nephilim, you are going crazy with pain. Even my son can't fix that," Asmodeus cracked back with a laugh. 

"NO!" Alec screamed again feeling his mind snap back into the room, the fuzziness leaving his head. The voice was gone, Rafael was gone. 

\---

Rafael's hands shot over his ears and he bent over in pain hearing his father's screams. The whole family jumped in shock at his reaction. Suddenly Rafael was screaming out, "DAD! Please, Dad, we need you! Where are you?!" 

Magnus cringed as his son's voice cracked from the pained yelling. He saw the entire room in tears at Rafael's state. Max quickly making his way across the room to hold Magnus' hand to comfort him. Magnus had never been so grateful for his boys than in that moment. The warlock was snapped back from his thoughts at hearing Rafael's screams again as his son held his hands tighter over his ears. 

"DAD!" Rafael was clearly trying to listen, but the tears pouring from his eyes made Magnus react. He grabbed Rafael up in his arms and held him close in a hug. He watched as Rafael settled out of his mind slowly coming back from the potion. "P-Papa?" he whispered out as he clung to his father. 

"I'm here, Rafe, I'm here. You did so well, you're safe. It's okay," Magnus comforted him as the entire family waiting in anticipation to hear where Rafael's mind had gone. 

"It..it was so bad, Papa. I've never...never heard screams like that before. H-he's...he's in pain, Papa. D-Dad's in so much pain," Rafael cried into Magnus' shoulder unable to hold in his sobs any longer. Magnus tensed at his son's words, more tears falling from his eyes as well. Their family surrounding them, crying as well for Alec. All of them terrified. 

"Rafe, do you know where he is?" Catarina asked calmly, trying to be the strong one. She had grown to have so much love for Alec as he brought her best friend so much joy and life so his disappearance was just as difficult for her. 

Rafael shook his head as he lifted it from his father's chest. "N-no, he was screaming and told someone not to touch me or his family. I think he thought I was there with him. He was exhausted, I could hear it. He said something about a demon and then someone called him a Nephilim. The same voice told Dad that not even his son could save Dad. What does that mean?" 

Magnus froze, his arms falling from Rafael and into his lap. His tears stopped and his sadness shifted quickly to anger, rage, fury. Red magic suddenly came to his fingers and the loft shook under them. "That son of a bitch." His voice deep and terrifying. 

Cat quickly came to his side along with Izzy, both of them picking up on the situation. Izzy tried to calm him as Cat gently took his hands to block the magic. "Magnus, please, stay calm. Alec wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." 

Max suddenly spoke up for the first time since the whole thing happened, "What is going on? Papa, where is Dad? Why are you so upset?"

The loft shook again with Magnus' emotion even though the red magic was receding back into his hands. Magnus took a deep breath as his family waited for an answer. "Dad is in Edom...with my father."

\---

Alec had passed out from the pain once Asmodeus left him again. The darkness surrounded him and he welcomed it, his whole body felt weak and tired. He honestly thought that he was entering death when he saw the bright white light form in front of him. A voice was calling for him. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the angel calls for you."

"It's not my time, Raziel. My family needs me, I must protect them. My son isn't old enough to take the Institute yet, I can't leave my people yet."

"I agree, Alexander, for you are one of my greatest disciples. You follow my word, you protect and fight for those in need. You lead your people for better causes and you protect the Shadow World equally as all Blessed should. You have more than proved yourself to the heavens. That is why I am calling you, young Lightwood. You are a true guardian. A fallen angel has taken you and so I now raise an angel in return. You shall, from this day forward, carry pure angel blood. The heavens welcome the new leader of the earthly Blessed, Gideon." 

Alec body shook as his runes filled with white light, his injuries healed and his wings returning to their original beautiful colors even bigger than before. He felt healthier than he ever had. "Thank you for healing me, dear Raziel, but what does this mean? I must return to my family, I cannot carry on in heaven without seeing them again."

"Of course, dear Gideon, that is why you are my earthly leader. I command the Blessed of earthly Shadow World to follow your leadership. I have been waiting many centuries for the right Blessed to arrive and the heavens have now gifted me you. You will walk the Earth for the Blessed until the Earth no longer stands, then you shall come home to heaven and retain your true angel seat. Do you accept this responsibility, dear Gideon?"

Alec was paralyzed with Raziel's words. He was now an angel and immortal, something he had been searching for. "Of course, great Raziel, thank you for entrusting me with our people. Can I return to my realm without harming the fallen angel? I do not wish to harm him this day, I only ask for my family."

"Your request ensures me that I have made the correct choice. Your wish is my command, Gideon." 

\---

Magnus continued to try and pour his sand on the floor to complete his pentagram as Catarina and Maryse tried to hold him back. "Magnus! Stop! You could get stuck in Edom or travel for months before you even find him! You can't just go! Think about the boys!"

In a flash of magic, the jars of in his study shattered. Magnus cried out again as Cat took him in her arms. "I...I can't just leave him, Cat. My father will kill him unless I go. It's me he wants!" 

"Which is exactly why you can't go! As long as you are here, Alec lives, you know that!" Cat yelled back. 

Magnus was about to answer when he heard Jace calling for him. "MAGNUS!" He went running into the living to see Jace lifting his shirt to reveal is parabatai rune which was now glowing bright white. "What does this mean?!" Jace screamed at him. 

Cat and Magnus were both dumbfounded when Rafael was the one to reply. He had his eyes closed and he was looking up like Alec does when communicating with the angels. "It's Dad, he's okay. Trust me." Rafael's voice carried over their family giving a odd sense of calming energy even though they had no proof. "The angel has taken care of Dad, I know it."

"The most dedicated protector deserves the greatest protection," Maryse said softly to no one in particular. 

"What?" Magnus asked, confused by her words. 

Maryse looked towards him with a soft smile and single tear falling, "Something my father used to say, the member of the Blessed who welcomed Alec. He used to tell Alec that the most dedicated protector deserves the greatest protection. Alec is the most protective being I've ever known to exist so that means the angel will give him the greatest protection." 

Rafael smiled at her and took her hand, "Nana is right, the angel will protect him. He proclaimed to the me that he would." Magnus smiled and the whole family took a relieved breath. "We need to go to roof, the angel said that Dad will descend home soon." Rafael heard gasps from his family. 

"Descend?" Jace asked his nephew in awe. 

"Yeah, Raziel said a new angel is descending to lead the Blessed. The earthly angel, Gideon." Rafael said with a huge smile on his face. Magnus snapped open a portal for the family to walk through to the roof. Once up there, they waited for Alec's return, all trusting in Rafael's words. 

Magnus took Rafael's hands in his. "Are you sure it's Dad? I know that is his middle name, but can you be sure? What if...what if Asmodeus..." Rafael hugged Magnus tight.

"It's him, Papa. He's an angel now. He'll be home soon, for a long time." Magnus gasped as the realization hit him.

"Oh, by the angel, Alexander is-"

"Home." Alec's voice snapped them all out of the moment. Alec stood straighter, taller if that was even possible. His wings were larger and longer but maintained their original color. His runes still present and body the same build, maybe more defined. He wore a white and gold suit with a bright light surrounding him that was fading away as he settled on solid ground. The whole family wanted to move to his side, but they all gave Magnus is own moment first. 

"Alexander," Magnus' voice was soft, almost broken but from relief instead of sadness. He threw himself into Alec's grasp which had never felt so right than it did in that moment. Alec held him tight as he looked back at his family smiling at him, some with happy tears. 

"I'm here, Mags, and here I'll stay." Magnus felt happy tears come this time as he held closer knowing he wouldn't have to let Alec go. His Shadowhunter...no, his Angel was here to stay with him for the rest of his existence, something he thought he would never have. Their boys came next and then the rest of his family. They all shared their love and just stood together for awhile on the roof. Alec slowly put his wings away and took Magnus by the hand. "I hope you guys saved me some dinner, I'm starving." They busted out laughing at Alec's comment as he dragged Magnus downstairs to their loft. Their family followed behind and Magnus summoned some takeout on their dining room table. It would come to be known as the best Lightwood Sunday family dinner to ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic has a much different vibe than my other stories in this series. Although I have written some angst into the series, it has been mainly fluff up until now. This idea is something I have been thinking on for awhile now. I hope it fits in well, I just enjoy badass Alec so much that it had to happen. Plus I wanted to work in immortality someway and I didn't want to go with the typical rune route.


End file.
